


Cop Slut

by pizzz_10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Bottom Dean, Come as Lube, Gangbang, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Dean, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows how to deal with cops now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Slut

Dean Winchester has figured out a way to deal with cops and its one of the the best things he's ever come up with. Today a cop stopped him for speeding and was about to give him a ticket. Just as the cop was about to tear off the paper and give it to him dean started to sweet talk him and telling him, maybe there's a different way they can settle this. 

That's how he ended up sitting on a police desk, eating a doughnut with a bunch of police officers surrounding him. 

"You know son, we usually don't do this, but since your the most gorgeous little thing we caught, will make an exception." The sheriff said.

"Glad to see we can work something out officer." 

"Me too son, just try to watch how fast your going next time, now hurry up and finish your doughnut so we can get started."  

"Yeah, we want that sweet ass of yours." One of the cops said. "Also his lips, they must be so good at sucking cock." One of them went over to him, grabbed his jaw and traced a finger on his bottom lip. The officer put it in his mouth and let Dean suck on it. "God he's such a little slut, aren't you." Dean just smirked as a response and pulled away from the finger to eat the last of the doughnut.

Dean got off the desk and took off his clothes, then got back on his stomach, putting his ass the air. "Sheriff you can go first." Dean said. Once he said that, he felt big hands cup his ass. "Such a nice ass baby, you want us to play with, fuck it, fill it with so much come you'll be dripping on your way home."

"I would love that." 

"Bet you would you little slut." The sheriff spread his cheeks and admire his cute little hole. "Look so tight baby, are you a virgin." 

"Pff...no." Dean almost laughed. "Why am I not surprise." With that he spit on his hole and pressed the tip of his finger. "We don't have any lube, so we're going to have use some spit." The sheriff pumped his finger in and out. "But don't worry we'll get you stretched out enough, in the meantime we'll keep your mouth busy. Johnson you can do that right ?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, we'll just have to put him on the floor for a while." The sheriff toke him off the desk and put him on the floor, doggy style. Johnson went over to him and unzipped his pants, getting out his cock. He nudged it against Dean's lip a little until Dean put it in his mouth and started to suck. "Fuck yeah, suck it good, sweetheart." Johnson grabbed his hair and started face fucking him, making him choke a little. 

Meanwhile the sheriff was fucking his ass with three fingers. he made sure to hit his prostate a couple of times. Making Dean moan around the cock in his mouth. He put another finger in and spread them, making his entrance gape a little and spitting straight in it. "Can't wait to have my cock in your slutty pussy." 

Johnson thrust into his mouth a few more times before coming in his mouth, then pulling his cock out. "Don't sallow it." He told Dean before asking his boss if he could try something. When sheriff said yes, Johnson got a plastic cup form the water cooler and put it under the hunter's mouth. "Let it out." Dean opened his mouth and let the come drip into the waiting cup. 

Once enough got into the cup, The man went behind him. "Could you spread his hole." He asked his boss. The sheriff took two thumbs and spread Dean's hole wide. Johnson toke the cup and pours the come straight inside him. "F-fuck you guys are dirty." Dean moaned. "Thanks Johnson, this will make the next part easier, now that he's slicked up. Greg you can have a turn at his mouth, just give me your baton first." The police officer r give up his baton and went in front Dean, getting his cock out. 

The sheriff took the baton and put against Dean's hole. He waited a moment before pushing it in, twisting it a little. Dean's hole was sucking it in a little. "God his hole would take anything we give it." One of them said. He started pumping the baton for a few minutes, then stoping, watching the hole tighten up around it. Pushing in one finger besides the baton, he pushed it in and out with the baton. After five more minutes, he pulled the baton out. Dean's hole was puffy and red. The sheriff traced a finger around the rim and dipped it in. There was no resistance. "I think your ready."

"Fucking finally." Dean said, once Greg took his cock out. "I mean the baton was awesome, but your cocks would be better, now hurry up and fuck me. I have someone waiting for me back at a motel." 

"Such a mouthy slut." With that the sheriff unzipped his pants and got his cock out. He slammed his cock in and started thrusting at a fast pace. "Yes fuck me, God love your cock!" 

"I am sure you do, you little slut." The sheriff toke his hands and spread Dean's cheeks watching his cock go in and out, wreaking that slutty hole. 

"Yeah boss give the little whore what he wants."

"Get his pussy wide and gaping." 

Dean started pushing back with the thrust. 

Soon the sheriff started to slow down, then coming in Deans ass. Then Dean came after him. The sheriff pulled out and looked at his hole. "I stretched out your pussy so good, boy. Okay boys he's all your now." Dean grinned and shook his dripping ass teasingly. "Come on guys you heard the boss, come and get it."

"For the next half hour Dean was fucked by all of the officers in the station. There were at least twelve of them. By the the time they were done, his hole was dripping come, swollen and trying clench shut. 

"You guys rock." He said smiling lazily. "But before I go, could you clean me up, I can't get come on my car seat." The sheriff picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He pulls out five pieces of paper towel from the dispenser. Turns on the sink, wets them them, then gets some soap on them. When he turns off the sink, he bends Dean over it and spreads his cheeks. The sheriff try's to clean him, but the paper towel isn't very good. So he throws them away and leaves for a moment, Then coming back with a sponge.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Janitors closet, don't worry it's one of the brand new ones, so it hasn't been use." 

Unwrapping it, he turn back on the sink and got it wet with the water and soap. Then spread the cheeks again and began cleaning. He gently scrubbed the rim, getting the come off and rubbing the inside. When he was done, Dean's hole was pink and almost tight again. 

 

Once he was dressed, he said goodbye and went to his car to drive back to the hotel.

 

"Dean where the hell have you been ? And don't lie to me." Sam said when Dean got inside the motel.

"You want the truth ?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I got fucked by a bunch of cops."  
He said bluntly.

"I said don't lie to me, now stop joking  
and tell me."

"Fine, I stopped for doughnuts."

"Thank you." 

Dean rolled his eyes, then headed to the bed and flopped down on it. He was exhausted, but at the same time he felt good. 

Yep he knows how to deal with cops now.


End file.
